Zar-Khan
The Zar-Khan are a large group of Kig-Yar space pirates who operate from their Frigate, Wrath of Ruuht. The Zar-Khan were founded and currently lead by Chur'R-Khan a former Covenant Shipmistress. During the Great War the Covenant put up a bounty on Chur'R-Khan for piracy, heresy and murder and there were many attempts to annihilate the Zar-Khan but all failed. History Chur'R-Khan was a female Kig-Yar Shipmistress who was in command of the Covenant frigate, Zealous Spirit. She was in command of just under 1000 crew, around 250 being Kig-Yar and T'vaoan, several hundred Sangheili and the rest being made up of Unggoy, Jiralhanae, Yanme'e and Lekogolo forces. On board the frigate was also Yonhets serving as traders and Huragoks and even a few Sharquoi. Chur'R-Khan was idolized by her fellow Kig-Yar but hated by the Unggoy and Sangheili. The Unggoy hated her as Unggoy and Kig-Yar have always had a rivalry each thinking there better than the other and the Sangheili hated here as they could not stand being ordered around by in thier minds a lesser species. Although many on board the Frigate did not like her or agree with her they did not express their opinions openly as Chur'R-Khan was known to be ruthless as well as being handpicked by the Covenant High Council. After a failed attack on a UNSC base to secure Forerunner artifacts that the Humans were studding The High Council were furious as it was crucial mission and failing was not an option. The High Council blamed Chur'R-Khan and stripped her of her rank and took away her ship leaving Zealous Spirit under command by Sangheili. Chur'R-Khan was enraged by this, Chur'R-Khan then pulled out her Needler and shot a San'Shyuum in the head this was also at the time of the flood invasion on High Charity and so before any guards could kill her flood start bursting out from vents and through doors, Chur'R-Khan managed to escape in the confusion and got back aboard Zealous Spirit. Because of the Flood attack most of the crew where elsewhere in High Charity fighting off the Flood so all that was left was a couple hundred Kig-Yar loyal to her working on the ship and some Yonhet traders. Chur'R-Khan took back control of the frigate and escaped High Charity informing the crew that The High Council tried to kill all of them and that The Covenant as a whole were corrupt. Formation After Chur'R-Khan escaped High Charity she renamed the frigate, Wrath of Ruuht in name of her home and went into hiding somewhere in the Y'Deio system.Whilst in hiding Chur'R-Khan formed the Zar'Khan consisting of the Wrath of Ruuht's crew members with goal of raiding and stealing Covenant supply ships. After a year of stealing and destroying Covenant supply ships the Zar-Khan had become infamous in the Y'Deio systems feared by traders and Kig-Yar soldiers alike and had grown into vast numbers with almost a whole fleet of small stolen ships. Chur'R-Khan had somehow become leader of many small pirate groups as well as the the infamous Keg Vactch pirates with their leader Keg'J-Yar becoming the Zar-Khan's second-in-command. Military The Zar-Khan has no official military instead members being split into three ranks, Pirates, Elite Pirates and Captains. Most of their forces are Pirates with only a small amount being Elite Pirates and an even smaller being captains. The Elite Pirates are mostly made up of T'vaoan and are the Zar-Khan best and highly skilled soldiers. Some Pirates have been promoted to Elite just by collecting a large amount of loot. Captains have their own ship and have the right to command other pirates.